Conventional binoculars are generally composed of many individual components so that the number of components or piece count for the binoculars is relatively high. A high piece count for binoculars requires numerous steps in assembly and complex supply logistics to insure availability of all pieces at assembly time. Also, typically, some components of conventional binoculars undergo rather elaborate manufacturing processes to insure adequate quality such as the precision optical lens. The complexity of design, large number of parts and difficult assembly required contribute to the high cost of most binoculars. Consequently, conventional binoculars are sold in places such as sporting goods stores, department stores, camera stores, and other stores where optical equipment is sold.
Situations arise at various events where potential users of binoculars realize during the event that binoculars would be useful but they either have forgotten to bring their own along or have never acquired any. Even if binoculars were sold at the event, the cost would be too great. After the event the need is no longer present and generally binoculars are many times not purchased for the next event.
Prior attempts have been made to reduce the price of binoculars so that they could be sold, for instance, at concession stands for sporting events. Many of these prior art attempts have focused on using inexpensive materials for the binocular support structure. Some attempts, for instance, have used cardboard or a combination of cardboard coated with a sheet of synthetic resin material for the support structure. Although the piece count for these products may be lower than typical binoculars there are still many pieces involved. For instance, since lenses cannot be made of cardboard, the lenses are individually mounted in the support structures often with individual frame inserts that further add to the piece count and manufacturing cost. Durability and structural integrity of the cardboard construction also has generally been less than desirable compared with construction of binoculars with higher piece counts.
Other prior art attempts at reducing the price of binoculars have used other materials and configurations to insure better durability and structural integrity than does cardboard construction. However, these other attempts have been unsuccessful since the piece count for the binoculars have remained relatively high.
Furthermore, these and other prior art binoculars have been only marginally suitable for many events in which binoculars would be useful. Events which involve episodes of fast paced action make pointing of the prior art binoculars toward the field of interest and subsequent tracking of the action difficult and often too slow to be useful. As a result, use of prior art binoculars is generally limited to periods of slower paced action or during times between action such as during huddles at football games. The users then rely on their own eyesight without aid from the binoculars when the action either resumes or the pace of the action becomes too quick for the binoculars. These directing and tracking limitations, however, defeat the purpose of prior art binoculars since many of the most interesting portions of events occur during episodes of fast paced action when magnification of viewing would be desirable.